The First It Happened
by LostDiaries
Summary: Damon has a sex dream about Klaus and then they go on a date because Klaus lost a bet.
1. The First Time

The First Time It Happened

I was just sitting there minding my own business when a blur toreacross my room and pines me on my bed then I saw who it was... "Klaus" I said as he kissed me when he ripped off my shirt I heard Stefan "Damon...Damon wake up"then that's when I saw Stefan and Klaus next to my bed " Hello"Klaus said in that sexy ascent "What the fuck are you to doing here" I said glaring "I have to take you on a date" said the British vampire "And why do you have to do that" I said still glaring at the two intruders "because I lost a bet"said Klaus i stoped glaring for the moment and I started in to Klaus 's big blue eyes and said "Fine,but one your paying ,two no happy endings, and three we drink...A LOT.

He smiled his devilish smile when I walked down the stairs in my black dress pants and black Silk shirt "What" I said to him then I inspected his outfit he was wearing a white button up shirt buttoned half way up and tight blackish blue pants. He still said nothing and just smiled at me.

In the limo (i still don't know why a limo) he handed me a bottle of bourbon and Klaus pulled out another one for him. I smiled wildly at the bottle and when we reached the restaurant he smiled at me all I did was stair into his eyes then when I blinked he lunged at me and kissed me he roped open my shirt and told the driver to drive to his place and when we were moving again he kissed me again I deepend the kids and pulled off his shirt. When we arrived he said "What happened to no happy endings" I shut him up with a kid and said "shut up and fuck me already" he look in my eyes and the next thing I know is we're on his bed.

He trailed kisses down my chest and to the waist line of my pants I moaned as he pulled of my pants and boxers then I flipped us over and pulled of his pants and boxers then I took his hard cock in my mouth he moaned as I moved my mouth up and down as I went to kiss him the next thing I know is he is on top of me going inside of me I moaned as pulled pushed in to me over and over again then when he bent down to kiss me he trailed kisses down my neck and when his fangs pierced my skin I bit my lip to stop myself from screaming in pleasure, then I flipped us over and did the same to him ,then i felt him hence and I pulled away and put his cock in my mouth and moved my tongue around him until I felt a warmth go down my throat. Then we laid on his bed and tell asleep


	2. The Next Morning

The Next Morning

I woke up next to Klaus... I smiled then I remembered what had happened last night and I freaked I stood up and looked for my pants when I found them and was walking toward the door when Klaus was all the sudden in front of me looking at me he said "your not a hooker you don't have to sneak out in the morning" with a smirk he kissed me, I froze when he pulled away I said "i didn't want to make an awkward situation and it seems like I did" he looked at me confused "last night was fun and all but it was a one time thing" I said. "Do you want it to be a one time thing?" he looked at me with sadness in his eyes "to be honest Klaus I don't know if what I want" he kissed me again " did that help? "He said with a smirk." Klaus...kissing me won't help"I said. "Then what will. What will it take for you to stay,virvain ropes, me taking your daylight ring, letting you do what ever you want to me ,repeating last night" he said in tears, " Klaus"I said sitting on his bed with him in my arms while he cried "you don't have to do anything but I didn't think you liked me like that" he looked up at me through his tears and said "and you like me" I looked at him and said " remember when you and Stefan woke me up... Well I was dreaming about you " he kissed me and I pulled away and said "not right now we still need to talk"all he said was" ok"

We went back to my house and I sat down in my chair and said "one we need to figure out what the fuck we are,two we need to discuss if we will tell anyone ,then three we make ground rules" he responded with "one boyfriends,two depends on the person, three my only rule is no flirting with Elena."" ok I can live with all that"is all I said"do you have any rules" he asked "yes one no telling any of your siblings" I said " perfectly fine with me " he smiled

"Ok now we tell Stefan,Alaric,Bonnie,any one else... Oh Blondie" I said then Klaus said "What about Elena" i still hadn't come up with a answer for that yet but I said "ok we can tell them all at the fourth of July celebration in my backyard in"I stop to check my watch" 30minutes go get ready "


	3. Their Response

Their Response

As we got ready Klaus looked at me and said "are you sure you want to do this today?" I thought for a moment and then said "of course I do. If I want to be with you and I do we have to tell them"

we went to the cookout and when the champagne was poured I said "Everyone I have a announcement to make." Me and Klaus exchanged glances and I continued "Me and SOMEONE at this cookout are dating" I finished when I smirked at the confusion I caused. Elena got everyone to listen to her and said" if you are not dating Damon go to the bar" everyone else moved except Klaus.

They all looked at me then him then back to me. I moved toward Klaus and held his hand they Stefan said "What exactly happens on that you lost a bet date"he asked Klaus and he said "A lot" with a smile he went to the bar and got a drink(keep in mind everyone else was at the bar)they looked at us like we were aliens. When he came and say next to me I heard Caroline say"What the FUCK I thought for a second y'all were kidding! " I looked at her and said "no jokes here we are dating"

: sorry for the short chapter ?I wanted to make sure it was good please leave a comment and tell me what I want to do next like more sex, more drama,or more of both?


	4. Love

Love

It's been a few weeks since the cookout and me and Klaus had him on a date . :FLASHBACK: We went to the same restaurant we were supposed to go to on our first date he opened my car door for me and said "shall we"I kissed him and said" of course lead the way ".

We got a lot of food and bourbon then I said" last time we had bourbon we didn't make it in here" his response was "yes but are you complaining?" just then my phone rang and it was Elena and I then put my phone on silent and said to Klaus "No more distractions" as I grabbed his hand and dragged him in to the car

We we're kissing on my bed when he whispered in my ear "I love you" I said "you know that I have never said this to anyone else... I love you too" then He trailed kisses down my chest and to the waist line of my pants I moaned as he pulled of my pants and boxers then I flipped us over and pulled of his pants and boxers then I took his hard cock in my mouth he moaned as I moved my mouth up and down as I went to kiss him the next thing I know is he is on top of me going inside of me I moaned as pulled pushed in to me over and over again then when he bent down to kiss me he trailed kisses down my neck and when his fangs pierced my skin I bit my lip to stop myself from screaming in pleasure, then I flipped us over and did the same to him ,then i felt him hence and I pulled away and put his cock in my mouth and moved my tongue around him until I felt a warmth go down my throat.

The next morning I was thinking about last night and what I said and I needed someone to talk to do I got up and got dressed then I left Klaus a note that said "getting breakfast be back soon" then I went to Elena's house and woke her up she said "What do you want" I looked at her and said "advice last night when me and Klaus were ya know what you don't want to know what we were doing anyway he said and I quote" I love you"and the no said it back I've never said that to anyone else but Klaus what dose that mean? " she said "it means stay with him and that you love him more than anything or anyone else but Klaus is a physio so if you love him that is up to you Damon not me"

I know my chapters are short i just do them at 10 or 11 a clock

Like now it is 12:00 while in writing this but please leave a comment more chapters coming


	5. The Big Date

The Big Date

I stopped on my way home and got me and Klaus breakfast and went home. When I got home Klaus asked "What's wrong Damon?" I look at his eyes and say " I love you " Klaus looks at me confused then says " love you too... You sure your ok? " it and him his breakfast and i go take a long bath. As I sit in the tub Stefan bursts in and says "YOU SAID 'I LOVE YOU TOO ' TO KLAUS?! I flare at him and say "Yes got a problem with it" he yells " YOU DON'T LOVE ANYONE! AND IF YOU DO YOU NEVER SAY IT NOT EVEN TO ME AND I'M YOUR BROTHER DAMON YOUR BROTHER! " I tell him to stop yelling and say "Can we talk when I'm not naked and trying to get in the bath" Stefan said "we probably should" and he leaves me to my bath. After my bath i go have my breakfast. After breakfast i go and talk to Klaus and he was just about to go to work when he says "Once I get home can we talk" I look at him and kiss him then I say "Yeah. Be safe love you" he almost looks surprised and then he said "love you too baby" as he says it he flashes me a smile. Once he got home we were having dinner and he says "How long have we been together for?" I look confused and say "9 months why?" He responded with "How long have we known each other" almost 100years why? " then he leaves the room and comes back and asks...

CLIFFHANGER sorry for the long wait i just was soo over run with my work it's been hectic.?


End file.
